Broken
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Mako and Korra have broken up with each other. But when Korra gets run over by one of the triple threat triad's trucks and gets badly hurt. Mako changes his mind about the break up. *MAKORRA* Takes place around ep 5 of Book 2.


"So What? Are you breaking up with me?" Korra asked while looking upset. Mako looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I guess. I am" Mako replied. Korra had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the police office building. Mako didn't like the break up as much as her. But Korra's attitude was driving him crazy. They never thought they would break up after all they been though together. That day six months ago when Korra wanted to face Amon. Mako was right by her side. He wanted to help her with all his might. But would he ever be the Avatar's side now that he just broken up with her? Does he still love her? Or does he hate her? And the truth of that is that he still loves her. He loves her deeply. She drives him crazy a lot but he could never ever hate her. As Mako push his desk to where it was before Korra trash it. Korra was outside of the Police Office. She was still in tears. She was completely heartbroken. She can't believe the guy she loved with all her heart had broken up with her. She loves him and she didn't understand why he wanted to break up with her. But Korra thought to herself. Korra had realized that she was being very rude to him. She shouldn't been so rude to him that he told the President of Republic City what she was planning to do. He was just doing his job. And she knew that and she was still being very rude to him. No wonder he wanted to break up. She felt so sorry inside. She wanted to apologized to him and was hoping to get back together with him. She was about to walk back in the Police Office as she heard a loud truck honk. As Mako was about to put all of his papers on his desk. He also heard the loud truck honk. He stopped what he was doing and ran outside. He saw that the Triple Threat Triad was in that truck. He saw that the truck was right after Korra. He gasps in shock.

"KORRA! LOOK OUT!" Mako yelled with all his might. But the truck was too loud Korra couldn't him. The truck got faster and faster as it hit Korra. She fell to the ground.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled once again. Mako was in anger as he tried to fire bend the truck but it got away super-fast. Mako ran to Korra. She was badly hurt. But he was glad that she was alive. He signs with relief.

"Korra. Can you walk?" Mako asked. He didn't know if she could walk after what happened. She tried to get up put she couldn't.

"I can't get up. Ouch! I think I broken my right leg and my right arm. I don't think I can get up. Ahhhh!" Korra yelled as she almost fell down trying to get up.

"Careful Korra!" Mako called out as he catches her before she fell.

"I can't get up. My right leg and right arm hurts so bad. I don't know what to do" Korra said while upset as she tried to get up but failed.

"Don't worry. I'll get help" Mako said as he picked her up and carried her to the police office building. He walked in Lin Beifong's office.

"Beifong. Can I use your phone to call an ambulance?" Mako asked.

"Whoa! What happened to Korra?" Lin Beifong asked while shocked to see the avatar so badly hurt like this.

"She got run over by one of the Triple Threat Triad's truck. She's really hurt. And her right leg and right arm are broken. She tried to get up but she couldn't. And they got away. I'm sorry I didn't catch them. I was too worried about Korra" Mako replied.

"Don't worry. Will catch those fools someday. The avatar's heath is more important. You may use my phone" Lin Beifong said.

"Thank you. Beifong" Mako said as he reached for her phone to call an ambulance. They came and picked her up and laid her in the ambulance.

"Can you tell me what Hospital you're taking her please?" Mako asked.

"Ok. I'll visit her there then" Mako replied. Lin Beifong saw him very worried.

"Why are you so worried about Korra? I thought you broken up with her?" Lin Beifong asked while confused.

"Because I love her" Mako replied.

"If you love her then who did you break up with her?" Lin Beifong asked again.

"Because she was driving me crazy and being very rude to me. I didn't want to break up with her but I had no choice. But I'm going to change my mind about the break up" Mako replied.

"I understand. You can take the day off tomorrow to visit her" Lin Beifong said.

"Thank you. Beifong" Mako said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Lin Beifong replied. The ambulance got to the hospital as they put Korra in a room by herself.

"Your right leg and right arm are completely broken. Avatar Korra. It looks like you can't bend until they heal. If you try to bend it would hurt badly. So you have to wait for them to heal up" said one of the nurses.

"How long will it take?" Korra asked.

"It may take ten weeks or a month. You broke them pretty bad" the nurse replied.

"WHAT! But there is a war between the south and the north happening. I can't just lay her and do nothing. I have to help my tribe" Korra said while upset.

"I'm sorry. Avatar Korra. But you have to wait until your leg and arm heal up before you can bend" the nurse said with a smile. The nurse left the room.

"I need to apologized to Mako. But I can't now. He hates me. I just know it" Korra said as one little tear fell down her face. Meanwhile. Mako was so worried about her. He rides his motorcycle to the hospital. He didn't plan to go today but he couldn't help it. His strong feels for her made him worry about her more and more. Finally in was at the hospital. He parked his motorcycle as he walked in the hospital. He walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what room Avatar Korra is in?" Mako asked.

"Oh. Hello and sure she's in room 779" they replied.

"Thanks" Mako said as he walked to room 779. When he finally got in the room he saw Korra asleep. He got a chair and sat next to her. Seeing her so badly her like this had broken his heart. Tears had become in his eyes as he looked at her. He was holding on to one of her hands. He couldn't stay long because he was still on his job. Lin Beifong would throw a fit. He bend down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"Please be better soon. I love you so much" Mako said as he stand up. He gave one last look at his loved one. His loved one who he loved deeply and cared about so much. He walked out of the room. And walked out of the hospital. He was about to get on his motorcycle as he saw a truck go by. Mako realized that it was the same guys and same truck of the triple threat triad that run Korra over. He was in anger as he quickly got on his motorcycle and chased after them. He got close to their truck as he fire bended there tires. The truck crashed. Two of them earth bended and water bended him. Mako jumped over of the way and fire bended them. They got to the ground as he put chains on them. Another was fire bending him. He once again jumped out of the way as he fire bended him. Fire to fire. Mako knew this guy was the driver of the truck. He pulled on his shirt and pushes him up on a wall.

"YOU! YOU RAN OVER HER!" Mako yelled in so much anger.

"Who?" he asked.

"THE AVATAR! YOU FOOL!" Mako yelled once again.

"Why you care?" he asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HER! BUT SHE'S ALIVE. BUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" Mako yelled with anger. He fire bended in his face. He was about to burn him to death. He had anger in his eyes. So much anger in his eyes. The man saw it. But Mako stopped trying to kill him. He wanted so badly to kill him what he did to Korra. But violence wasn't the answer. He stop trying to kill him as he arrested him instead. He took them to jail. He ride his motorcycle back to the police office building.

"Beifong. I took the guys in jail. The same guys that ran Korra over" Mako said.

"Mako you're becoming a great cop. Why don't you go back to your apartment? You'll be visiting Korra in the hospital. Don't worry about not being on the job tomorrow" Lin Beifong said. Mako nodded and went to his apartment. Soon it became morning. Bolin and Asami were visiting Korra. Mako walked in Korra's room as he saw Bolin and Asami. He didn't want to be rude but he wanted him and Korra to be alone in the room. Mako pulled a chair next to Korra.

"Bo, Asami. Can you leave us alone please?" Mako asked.

"Sure" Bolin said as him and Asami left the room.

"Mako? Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Because. I was so worried about you. I thought you were. I thought you were dead! I almost killed the guy that run you over. But I didn't. I wanted so badly to but I stopped myself from trying to. I took the day off from my job to see you. Seeing you badly hurt like this breaks my heart" Mako replied. Korra couldn't believe what Mako was saying. He was so worried about her. He even almost killed the guy that run her over. Maybe he still loved her. Just maybe he did. Because Korra still loves him.

"But you broke up with me. And I know you hate me now" Korra said while looking sad.

"Korra. No. I don't hate you. I could never hate you ever. I broke up with you because your attitude was driving me crazy. But after what happened. I'm going to change my mind about our break up" Mako replied.

"Mako. Are you saying you want to get back together?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Can we get back together" Mako asked? Korra was about to have a big smile on her face but she stopped herself from trying to. She needed to apologized to him right now.

"Mako before I reply to your question. I need to apologize to you. I know I was being so rude to you the past days. I'm really sorry Mako. I know you were just doing your job. And I just took it out on you. I thought you would hate me because of that" Korra said while upset.

"It's Korra. I forgive you. I always forgive my love. Have I?" Mako asked with a smile. Korra nodded while she smiled back.

"Do you want to get back together?" Mako asked. Wanted to know her answer.

"Yes. I want to get back together" Korra replied. They both smiled at each other. Korra wanted to kiss his lips. Kiss his lips with passion. She loved this guy so much. She just couldn't get away from him. Korra was about to pull him closer to kiss his lips but she forgot that her right arm is broken. She keeps trying but she couldn't. Mako realized she was trying to kiss him but she couldn't with a broken arm. Mako bend down. Looked her deeply in the eyes and push his lips to hers. It was a very passionate kiss. As they stop kissing. They continued to kiss once more. They want to completely forgot about their break up. They were back together again. And Korra was so happy to have the love of her life to be once again by her side. And nothing else matters.


End file.
